Mega Horns
'Mega Horns '(メガホルン, Mega Horunzu) is a monster who was labeled that of a tiger-class threat by the heroes association. His obsession with breaking records in his local steakhouses eating contest lead to him "overdosing" on beef by eating too much of it whilst trying to defend his title as the steak eating king of his city, transforming him into a monster with the likeness of a massive bull with an enormous pair of horns, which he uses to annihilate and destroy everything in his path with his newfound powers. He now has a personal grudge on the s-class hero, pig god, widely believing the hero to being responsible for his suffering as well as the loss of all his wealth, sponsorships, and generally plunging his career down into the ground, thus, he ultimately seeks to kill pig god. Appearance Before Mutation After Mutation Mega Horns takes on the form of a large, herculean and muscular anthropomorphic long horned bull, who stands around 12 feet tall at full height not counting his enormous horns. Mega Horns mutated into the state of a monster after his obsession and evil desires regarding taking revenge on pig god for ruining his career grew far too great to contain within his human body. More than anything else, mega horns is a creature which resembles an ancient, traditional giant greek minotaur monster, which is a reference to the fact that he made a career out of competitive eating, as the single most famous and unbeatable eater of beef and steak in his entire city. Personality Before Mutation After Mutation Mega Horns is a being of rage and indignation. He lives for the sole purpose of taking revenge on Pig God, who publically humiliated him, shamed him, and utterly ruined his entire career in competitive steak eating in a single day. Mega Horns is obsessed with getting revenge on Pig God, he attributes all of the pain, suffering, and humiliating that he has experienced after being humiliated and dethroned as the greatest eater of steak in his city to pig god, and Mega Horns is subsequently willing to go to any length in order to ensure that he gets revenge on the S-Class hero. He is so fixated on vengeance that he is willing to destroy property and put the lives of others in danger, for the sole reason that he will attract the eye of pig god, and lure the hero out into the open where he believes he will kill him. Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Origin Story Mega Horns was an otherwise normal, generic human citizen. He was of the middle class, and well off for himself, a man of 32 years of age, he had a wife and children who loved him dearly. He also had a career where he was well payed. However, there was one thing that he could do better than anyone else; eat. Mega Horns, before being transformed into the monster that he is today, was a local celebrity who was known to be the single greatest competitive eater in his entire city. Many tried to defeat him in his element, the art of steak eating, and yet, none could even come remotely close to his record of eating a giant steak in the space of 40 minutes. He was paid a handsome sum every time he defended his title, and for years he was the greatest steak eating champion of his city. That was until his hated rival descended upon him. At the time, the man who would later become mega horns had no connection to pig god other than the fact he knew that he was an S-Class hero. It was a chance encounter, one that would trigger mega horns obsession with vengeance against pig god, meanwhile, the gluttonous s-class hero merely wanted a snack, and so he ordered the biggest serving of food the restaraunt could give out, triggering the mega horns challenge. Mega horns stepped up to the challenge of defending his title once more, and was annihilated by pig god utterly onesidedly. Pig god managed to consume a total of 40 steaks in 10 minutes, leaving mega horns not even a quarter of the way through his first serving. This resulted in the public humiliation of mega horns, as he had lost his title to pig god, and was stripped of all his status and reputation in the span of a few hours. Synopsis Attack On Z-City Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Known Powers 'Beef Empowerment: '''In his human life, mega horns made a living off of his ability to eat incredible amounts of steak in a short amount of time, as a professional eating champion. Since losing to pig god in an eating contest which he otherwise dominated continuously, mega horns grew obsessed with reclaiming his title, eating nothing but meat for an extended period of time, his obession with defeating pig god and reclaiming his place as his local steak eating champion causing his appetite to surge ouf of control, and transforming him into his current monstrous state. Now, consuming outside sources of beef actually raises mega horns's power, strength, and destructive capacity ever more, and as such he is continuously migrating from city to city on his rampage, eating all sources of meat and building up his power to the highest possible level so that he might hunt down and kill pig god in an act of revenge for humiliating him. Known Attacks '''Gore Rush '(ゴアラッシュ, Goa Rasshu) Using the immense horns upon his head, mega horns will prepare to rush his opponent, lining them up to be impaled on the tip of his massive horns. He will dig his feet into the ground in the same way as that of a bull, and then, announcing the name of the attack, he will explode in the direction of his desired target at immense speeds. This attack is powerful enough to cause mega horns to easily smash through several blocks worth of city buildings before coming to a stop, leaving most who are unfortunate enough to be struck by his gore rush attack severely injured, if not killed completely. 'Gore Buster '(ゴアバスター, Goa Basuta) Another attack where mega horns makes use of the massive horns upon his head. By suddenly impaling his opponent with his horns, he will throw up his body and head so as to send his target flying high into the sky. This is an attack where he generally relies on his opponent falling back to earth after sustaining immense injury and damage from initially being impaled and hurt by the first movement of gore buster. It is an extremely effective attack none the less, leaving most who are hit by it reduced to a state where they can no longer even fight, severely damaging heroes as high as a-class. 'Gore Rampage '(ゴアランパげ, Goa Ranpeiji) The most powerful attack which mega horns has at his dispoosal. The gore rampage makes full usage of his massive horns in the most destructive and dominant display possible. He will unleash a massive, intense, rapid barrage of wild head movements and swerving motions, causing his horns to behave in an extremely erratic fashion, slashing, stabbing, ripping, and tearing in all different directions at extremely high speed. Through using this attack, mega horns quite literally has the ability to shred apart almost anything which stands in his path with ease, ripping up opposing objects and opponents. Transformation 'Berserk Mode '(暴走モード, Boso Modo) is an extremely powerful, dangerous and highly enhanced form which mega horns can access once his temper reaches a fever pitch. Because of the fact that it is only triggered once he completely loses control of his temper, it is highly encouraged that if possible, all encounters against mega horns are ended as quickly as possible. When entering berserk mode, mega horns throws away his battle axe, and his body heat increases immensely from his sheer anger and rage, causing his form to become many times larger and more muscular. His fur also becomes dyed an intense red, and he is constantly releasing thick amounts of steam from his nose, mouth, and body, becoming very vascular and muscular. The most noticable change by far however, is the fact that his already immense horns thicken, elongate, and grow much larger than before, towering over his opponents and generating networks of small horns which branch of the main body of his horns, giving him a system of extremely dangerous, jagged antler-like weapons. Quotes Quotes About Mega Horns Quotes Spoken By Mega Horns Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains